


Unbeatable

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice is sticking to his coat, his mittens, his stubble. He's grinning like a lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbeatable

Ray's shouting into the wind, cheeks flushed and breath gusting white before him. Ice is sticking to his coat, his mittens, his stubble. He's grinning like a lunatic.

"We made it!" he shouts into Fraser's face. "We fucking made it!"

There's a warm knot in Fraser's chest as he looks at Ray, and he's reaching for him without thinking about it. Blowing snow lashes their skin as he pulls Ray in, but he barely feels it. What he feels is the heat of his body moving into Ray's, melding with Ray's excitement, to burn away the chill. The kiss tastes like winning, and he doesn't have to look into Ray's face to know he has. They both have.

"We did," he says a long moment later. "We certainly did."


End file.
